1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an antiviral active substance and more particularly to an antiviral active substance obtained by extracting the whole and particularly the rhizome of Crocosmia x crocosmaeflora N.E. Br. (another name: Tritonia crocosmaeflora Lemoine).
2. Description of the Prior Art
Crocosmia x crocosmaeflora N.E. Br. is a perennial plant belonging to Basellaceae, and not only cultivated in gardens but also often naturally grows at warm places. It has a spherical rhizome at its subterranean part, a height of 50.about.80 cm and sword-shaped leaves. In summer, it has two or three branches at the upper part of its stem and a number of red flowers open in the form of second spikes in one side. The flower has a diameter of 2.about.3 cm, and its perianth is infundibular and has 6 pieces. The Crocosmia x crocosmaeflora N.E. Br. has been used for appreciation, but has no other difinite uses.